paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Thunder
Thunder Belongs To Dragons19 'Ask Before Using Him :) ' Thunder is a male German Shepard Mixed Pup, and is Kasey and Shadow Kasey's Cousin. Thunder is in the Raiegh Army and Works with Ranger, Talon, and Slash. His Primary purpose in the army is Being a Bomb Pup. and is in charge at getting Bombs for Ranger. Bio Thunder is a Geramn Shepard Mixed Puppy, is in the Army, and is Kasey and Shadow kasey's Cousin. Thunder is Best Pals With Ranger and Slash but not Talon so much, after hearing he quit the Army. He is a Huge Enime of the PAW Patrol after hearing Kasey is on the team and get's Jelous, and After hearing they treated Shadow Kasey Poorly, and put her in Dog/Pup Prision. When Thunder met Ranger And Slash for the first time, they became friends quickly, but when he first met them and Slash kept saying " Mon aim " with a cold-Stare he would get frightened and creeped out ... but now he's used to it now. When he became Loyal to Ranger Slash got Mad and Jelous of him because before he came along, Slash was loyal to Ranger. Personality Thunder is Mean, Self-Fish, Brave, and Cold-Blooded. but his Soft side dose shine though sometimes. When Thunder meets With Kasey for the first time inn a long time, he says too her " The PAW Patrol is a waste of time and Affort " and " Ryder got you pups as Pets and as Slaves to do his work ", which makes Kasey think He is Insulting them. However Thunder has fears of Earthquakes, Fires, and the Dark. in " Pups Save Thunder", Thunder gets Trapped in a Building that got Blocked from the exits from a Earthquake and got started by a fire. Ranger saved him and wrapped his injured paw in a bandage. Appearence Thunder is a Gearman Shepard Mixed Pup with Black on his Back to his tail, his paws Half covered in black Fur, and his Muzzle Black too. And he mostly evil grins alot to show that he is brave, tough, Serouis, and the Boss -- ( But he's Not ) When he's in service he wears a Brownish-Tan Uniform that almost looks like the PAW Patrol's, and it has a little sack of Bombs ready, and a sword at his left side just in case. Skills He has good smelling, he's awesome at his bomb Job in the army, and has learned how to Fight like a Wolf which he has ways to take down Kasey. Thunder also loves to battle in Wars CatchPhrases * Thunder ready for Action ! ( Ranger Sir ! ) * You can count on me ! * When there's fighting involve, you don't have to tell me twice ! * Ranger sir Lookout !!! (* in Pups Save Ranger *) Trivia * Thunder hates kasey's guts like how Shadow Kasey hates her * Since Thunder is afraid of the Dark, He sleeps with his Boss Ranger * Thunder is 2 years older than Shadow kasey & Kasey * He is Friends with Shadow Kasey, and one time teams up with her to take Kasey down * he makes a first imprestion meet with Ranger and Slash ~ Still working on a Crush, tell me a comment bellow who should be his Crush ~ 14918599630401224551068.jpg|Thunder Battle order.png|Thunder's First Army Badge Valor.png|Higher Advance Army Badge Category:Dragons19's OC's